


Tighty Whities

by RedxRobin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Underwear Kink, tighty whities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Tim tries to get Conner to try his style of underwear
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 28





	Tighty Whities

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this shameless excuse at a underwear kink fic. 
> 
> If you probably haven't figured it out if you read my other fics, I have a bit of an interest in underwear, white briefs specifically. Obsessed with the ones who wear them canonically, especially Tim Drake (among all his other traits). So here's him trying to get his boyfriend to wear the same.

“Come on, try them on” Tim begged. He was leaning over the sofa chair, where his fiancé Conner was sitting watching reruns of Wendy the Werewolf Stalker. It was a filler episode that he put on in-between weekend chores on the big farmhouse Tim’s dad, Bruce Wayne got them for their engagement. It was a spectacular house, almost like a kinda rustic mini-mansion. But being a farmer is exhausting, and only his favourite show can help heal him. Well, and being with his fiance, which you could say was happening now. 

“No” he replied, almost in a whine “You know they’re for nerds right? Do I look like one?” Tim rolled his eyes and sighed. 

In Tim’s hand was a pack of Calvin Klein white briefs. He’s been trying to get him to try briefs forever but to no avail. Conner was a self-proclaimed, solid boxer briefs guy, and while he did used to wear baggy boxers (he’s embarrassed), he still held the statement against briefs as he did back then. Even if he only wore speedos to the beach and pools, it couldn’t be put in his head that they were the same. 

Tim on the other hand, was the opposite. He has only worn briefs from the moment he could. But not like his brother’s designer pairs. Tighty whities. Big, dorky, pure white cotton briefs. Like the cheap Fruit of the Loom pairs his mom, his step-mom and then Alfred used to buy him in bulk. He also had a large number of equally dorky superhero briefs, the Superman ones being Conner’s favourites on him. But today, as was a lot of days, it was tighty whities. He prided himself on his dweebiness, and Conner couldn’t get enough of them. Just not on himself, at least till that day. Tim caught on he was curious about them, and Conner knew Tim was not giving up easily.

“No, but I just think they’d look good on ya” Tim said as he pouted, massaging Conner’s shoulder with one hand that was free. Conner was more focused on darting between Wendy and the pack of briefs on his shoulder. 

“I doubt it” Conner replied “Don’t you have a case to work on or something? Not that I mind your company at all, I swear…. But for them?”

“Have you tried them ever?” Tim asked, leaning down close. Conner took a gulp. 

“No….” Conner replied with a sigh 

“Then what’s the harm?” said Tim happily, pulling up to open the pack. He pulled one pair out “See? They’re Calvin Klein. Not like mine” he put the pack under his arm and held the white briefs up in front of Conner’s view of the TV. Conner leaned back and grimaced. While the waistband read Calvin Klein, the rest looked dorky to him. They were big. Looked XL to fit Conner’s big buff form. The waist was big too unlike his speedos, and it had a fly on the front like Tim’s. 

“Still looks like them…” He murmured, sliding down in the chair to continue watching Wendy some more. Tim sighed, thinking of other options. After a few seconds, he decided his best bet was to kneel down in front of the sofa chair to rest his chin on the arm. He got himself comfortable, before he looked up at Conner with big, sad eyes. He was trying his best to get them to water. 

“Do it for me… please” he whimpered softly. Conner tried not to look but once he glanced down once, he couldn’t stop looking. Tim looked so sad, and he just couldn’t help it. Conner sighed, and began to sit up. 

“Alright. Damn those eyes… and your whole body” he said with a breathy laugh. He snatched up the pair from Tim’s hands and walked to the stairs leading to the bedrooms, calling “No pictures!” as he went. As he finished up the stairs, Tim shuffled his pants off, but kept his Superman shirt on over his own white briefs. Might get Conner to enjoy it more. 

  
Around 5 minutes later, Conner came fumbling down the stairs and into the living room where Tim had taken over the TV but continued watching Wendy. Tim looked to the side and his jaw dropped. Conner was wearing the white briefs. Conner Kent was wearing tighty whities, and only them. His bulge looked amazing and big as it always does. The soft material hugged his big, ripped body, while still hammocking his cock. Conner’s handsome face was blushing for an usual time, as was Tim’s at the sight. 

“There, happy?” He said, giving sarcastic jazz hands. He slowly turned around on the spot, giving Tim a good view of his hot ass shifting in the white cotton. All Tim could do was nod faintly, his cheeks were almost as flushed as their first time. 

“Wow…” He breathed out finally, just at a loss for words. Conner just snorted and smirked, intentionally flexing his abs for effect. 

“Woah, if I knew they’d get this reaction, I would’ve tried them earlier” he said, putting his hands on his hips and acted casual. Tim just smiled and got up from the couch as less awkwardly as he could. Now it’s Conner’s turn to breathe a “wow” at the sight of his fiancé, who happily walked into his strong arms. 

“W-Worth the wait” Tim replied sheepishly as he tried to maintain composure, reaching up to his tippy-toes for a kiss, but needed a little lift to reach. Conner held him up with TTK to kiss more, his arms wrapping around Tim’s slim frame comfortably “H-How are they?” Tim asked, pulling out of the lip-lock, looking down to admire them. 

“I feel like a total dweeb, but like….” Conner replied, cringing at his own thoughts as Tim caught on to his facial expressions. 

“Do you liiiike them?” he teased, grinning and bouncing his eyebrows. Conner maintained his sort of wincing expression.

“Well….” He sighed, cringing again, every word feeling like torture from then on “....I don’t hate them as much as I thought-“ 

“You do! You so do!” Tim chanted, bouncing in Conner’s arms pulled his fist down in success. Conner sighed in defeat, but deep down he liked them and was shy to accept it after making fun of them for years. If teen him saw him now, he’d be on the floor groaning in embarrassment. Or just hiding in his leather jacket from the future dweeb he’d turn into. 

“They’re just comfy! And... maybe they look alright on me” Conner admitted nervously, obviously making a much bigger deal out of it than it should. But again, guess it’s payback. 

“Good, I knew you would” Tim replied, leaning in for a kiss. Conner happily returned, growing more comfortable by the second, even with all of the thoughts in his head. “Told you they weren’t different from speedos” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just…. don’t tell Bart. Or Cassie, neither would let it down” He said, pointing his finger suspiciously at Tim with a comedic eyebrow raise before the pair of them snicker. They both knew Bart wore them too on occasion, but he knows Bart’s immaturity would never let go of the jokes that would head his way. 

“I won’t, promise” Tim replied, kissing him again “They just... look so good on you” he dropped a hand down to play with his waistband, feeling the soft material. Conner let him slide down a bit to let him get more of a feel. 

“They’re better on you though, baby boy” Conner said as he snaked his own hand down to feel in between Tim’s cheeks in his briefs “Don’t wanna steal your thunder for being the biggest nerd alive” He winked as Tim moaned at the probing finger, which just made Tim flush even more. 

“Not even close. But we could share it, you know?” Tim replied with a smile, trying to keep a steady face with the finger rubbing. He’d have to have known it was coming, but he was still responsive as ever. 

“We’ll see, I don’t wanna throw everything away just yet” Conner said with his own smile, not at all acknowledging his actions, just looking at Tim with adoration. 

“So… can I get more for you?” Tim asked with an enthusiastic grin. Conner thought about it, sighed again and accepted it with a nod. 

“I guess, you can get a few more” Conner replied finally, with Tim doing another air-fist pump, before Conner’s strong hands gripped his ass. “But after I get into my favourite tighty whitie” Tim rolled his eyes. Just as they leaned in to kiss again however, the front door opened suddenly and Jon Kent came walking in unannounced. 

“Hey Conner, do you have any spare batteries- gaahh!” the 17 year old stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother, only in his underwear, holding Tim, in just a shirt and underwear, just kissing 2 meters in front of him. Jon’s face turned to horror, flushed and tried to look away. 

“Oh my freaking gosh, I’m sorry! Sorry! Ughhh!” Jon babbled quickly, trying to maintain his composure “I just wanted spare batteries and pa told me to come over, and- yeah, sorry!” 

“You know how to pick your times, twerp” Conner sighed, letting Tim down and stepping in behind him as a cover. But it still didn’t help much. Jon finally looked between the pair, and embarrassment turned calm and he snorted at the sight. 

“Wow, nice undies Kon, didn’t know you were a tighty whities guy now” he snickered, much to Conner’s annoyance. Just not how the day was supposed to go. 

“Shut up, this was supposed to be private” He mumbled, trying not to blush any more than he already was. He held onto his wrist in front of his deflating crotch for more cover, but the sides were definitely briefs for all to see. 

“Oh no, all those years for making fun of me, and Chris, and dad for wearing them, it’s payback” Jon replied shaking his head. Conner looked at Tim for help, but he just awkwardly shrugged “I should take a pic, pa wouldn’t believe it! Guess Robin finally got to you” 

“No you won’t- and no he didn’t! It was my choice!- no wait, ugh” Conner said, but realised that was a worse choice of words “I mean, it was his idea, but still” he massaged his forehead and ran a hand through his short black hair. He didn’t even know why it was a big deal. So what he liked them now? 

“I’ll go get the batteries, AAA right?” Tim spoke up to break up the tension. 

“Yep, thanks Robin!” Jon replied happily as Tim went to the kitchen, leaving Conner without a cover except his hands. There was too much dead silence, and Jon’s immature smile didn’t help. 

“You really are in love” he said, his mood switching to the one Conner knows. The humble, sweet one “I mean, didn’t think I’d see this ever, it’s odd” 

“Shush, they’re comfy okay? They’re Calvin Klein” Conner replied defensively, almost pouting, which only made the teen snort. 

“Still tighty whities” he said with a smile that made Conner cringe and scoff “You’re definitely a Kent...” Tim returned finally just in time with the batteries. 

“Here you go, Jon. They’re for the new rocket skates right?” Tim said happily as he handed the number of batteries over. 

“Yep! Can’t wait to try, but dad uses these for the massage chair” Jon replied, taking them eagerly, before looking between his brother and his fiance awkwardly “T-Thanks, Robin, you’re the best. I’ll… leave you to it, then” 

“No problem, always welcome” Tim said with a smile, trying to seem not at all bothered he was pantsless in front of his future brother-in-law. Wasn’t the first time...

“Yes please” Conner murmured, annoyed but forgot Jon could hear who just stuck his tongue out. As he opened the door to leave, Conner flicked his hand and Jon yelped and grabbed his butt. He took off out the door before Conner could pull more of his waistband out of his pants any further. As soon as the door closed, the pair shared a sigh. 

“Did you really have to tease him?” Tim said as Conner went back to holding him in an embrace. Conner just shrugged nonchalantly. 

“No, but it’s just always fun. Not as fun as this though” He replied, picking Tim up again quickly, and earning a gasp from the Boy Wonder as his hands went to his favourite place “Now, where were we?” Tim smiled and let Conner carry him upstairs to enjoy the rest of the day to themselves. 

And despite the embarrassment, Conner didn’t wear much boxers after that. 


End file.
